Something To Hide
by Spobyfanfiction
Summary: 5 years ago Spencer, Toby, and Emily effectively disappeared they pop in to town from time to time but none of their friends have figured out what exactly it is that they do. Now the wedding of their best friends Caleb and Hanna will force the trio to return home to face their loved ones, their demons, and their secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**Another one of the stories I started but never posted. I hope you like it. Please Review. I promise I haven't forgotten about the other fics.**

Something to hide(REVISED)

Hanna practically bounced in her seat "I'll bet you...a dollar" she said to Caleb who as of 7 months, 1 week, and 3 days ago became her fiancé.

"I'll bet you 2 dollars" he countered.

Everyone rolled their eyes. Hanna and Caleb were sitting at the counter of the Hastings kitchen. Aria was perched in Ezra's lap next to Hanna. Ali was leaning on the counter by the fridge. Mr. and Mrs. Hastings were perched in stools on the other side of the counter. Wren sat on the arm of the couch, Melissa's relaxed arm wrapped around his waist.

Hanna and Caleb's wedding was this week and they all anxiously waited for Spencer, Toby and Emily. There was something strange going on with them.

5 years ago they had finally taken down A and they had been care-free ever since. They had it all planned out Hanna was going to the Fashion Institute in New York, Aria was going to NYU, Ali and Emily would go to Hollis, and Spencer would go to UPenn. They would visit each other often and as Ali always said "we'll be friends forever".

And then the storm clouds rolled in. A week before graduation Hanna, Caleb, Aria, Ezra, Alison, and Emily waited at a table for Spencer and Toby to show up.

Aria spotted them first, just outside the grill, Toby had his hands around Spencer's wrists. She tried to pull away, but he yanked her back. She was violently shaking her head about something.

"He CANNOT touch her like that!" Aria said standing to go intervene

"ARIA!" Emily hissed "SIT DOWN!"

Aria sat back down as she saw Spencer had crumbled into Toby's arms.

They came in and sat down.

"We can't stay long" Toby said pulling a chair out for Spencer

"I have to get home and pack"

Everyone gave him confused looks.

"I got a job offer I can't refuse" he said seriously "I'm leaving right after graduation."

"Where is it?" Hanna asked "is it far?"

"It's in Napa" Toby said looking happy but strained.

"Oh that's like 60 miles east of here right?" Hanna said brightly.

"Hanna" Caleb said placing a hand on her back "Napa is in California"

The girls hearts sunk for Spencer, she looked like she had been crying all day.

"Hey, we get it you're gonna miss Toby but you can both visit each other" Hanna tried.

"I'm not going to miss Toby" Spencer said solemnly "because I'm going with him" she said finally showing the girls her left hand.

"You can't just run off to California!" Aria interjected

"But we had plans!" Hanna pouted "we were gonna spend weekends in the city and go on trips over spring break"

"Congratulations" Emily beamed before glaring at the other girls

"What about college?" Ali asked her challengingly.

"I'm going to apply at Berkeley for spring semester" Spencer said

Ali and Aria scoffed.

"You could get other jobs!" Hanna yelled at Toby "you don't have to move all the way to California and take our best friend with you"

Aria and Alison continued to glower

An angry laugh came from Spencer then, "I should thank you guys" Spencer said with a bite "you just made it really easy for me to pick my maid of honor" she said standing with Toby.

"I'll call your mom in the morning" Emily said looking down at her water glass.

"Thanks" Spencer said noticing the confused looks on everyone's face.

"My mom is planning the wedding" Spencer said begrudgingly.

She bent down placing a hand on the table.

"My parents are happy for us. MY PARENTS!" She screamed. Toby put an arm around Spencer in an attempt to pull her away "the least you bitches could do is pretend"

All the jaws at the table dropped.

"Ok Spence, you told me to tell you when you're acting crazy and you are, time to go." Toby gently pulled her upright "you guys have seen Bridezillas right? Well there it is" Toby said pointing at Spencer "Emily we'll see you tomorrow, everyone we'll uh see you at the wedding"

"They're not invited!" Spencer spat

"Yes they are, they're our friends" Toby said jokingly as they walked out of the grill.

"Nice guys, real nice!" Emily said glaring at them as she got up an sauntered after Toby and Spencer.

When they were out of sight and more importantly out of earshot they started talking.

"I can't believe they're getting married!" Hanna shouted

"I always thought Spencer wouldn't get married til she was thirty" Aria murmured.

"It's outrageous!" Ali added.

"I think it's pretty radical" Caleb said.

"Hey" Aria yelled smacking Ezra "Why are you so quite?"

After dinner they all got up and went to the brew and up to the door to Toby's loft. Ali, Hanna, and Aria stood arm and arm at the door, Ali firmly knocking.

To the girls surprise Emily answered the door

"What?"she said crossing her arms not inviting them in

"We want to apologize to Spencer and Toby" Alison said for the group

"Don't bother" Toby said sounding a lot angrier than he had joking with Spencer, earlier.

They walked into see Toby sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand.

He rubbed his eyes not looking at the group.

"Did Spencer call off the wedding?" Aria asked feeling as if she swallowed a brick

Toby turned "What? God no!" He laughed "she's asleep in my bed"

"And I'm tackling anyone that goes near that room" Emily said defensively.

He stood up and faced the group.

"I'm really sorry" Hanna said

"Me too really sorry" Aria added

"We love you guys, we just want you two to be happy" Ali added

"Dude!" Caleb said pulling a grinning Toby into a bear hug.

"Hm" Ezra coughed "so when is the bachelor party?" he smiled from ear to ear.

"When you convince Spencer to have a bachelorette party" he said laughing.

"I'm on it" Ali squealed running towards Toby's bedroom door.

Emily grabbed Alison and the two tumbled to the floor. Emily landed on top of Ali.

"I warned you" Emily said raising an eyebrow seductively

Everyone laughed as Emily helped Ali off the floor.

"Toby!" Spencer called from the bedroom. Toby darted to the bedroom closing the door behind him. A few minutes later he emerged.

"Ok guys how about we all have breakfast at Spencer's in the morning? We can talk about everything then" he said as he opened the door.

"Can we just go apologize real quick?" Hanna pleaded

"Since she's awake?" Aria asked

"No, do it in the morning!" He said aggressively ushering then out. "You too Emily"

"But Toby..." Emily started

"I'm about to go have hot, sweaty, loud, sex with my fiancé" he said "please leave"

They left in a fit of laughter with "ohs" and "ews" and "tmis"

4 days later out of the blue Emily announced she wanted a clean slate and was going with Toby and Spencer to California.

Spencer, Toby and Emily had visited the girls in the city many many times. It was odd though in 5 years not once had all three visited at the same time. It was either Spencer and Toby, or Spencer and Emily, every once in a while, Emily and Toby. Eventually Emily started making solo trips because whichever half came spent most of the time on the phone with their spouse. Another curious thing is they hadn't given their California address to anyone. All their mail was sent to a post office box. They could be living in Mexico, London, or Zimbabwe for all anyone knew for sure.

Toby had started his own construction company and Spencer had joined and expanded the company to include interior design after the houses had been built. Emily was VP of operations. They had been very successful. Ezra still owns the brew although he leaves the managing to Ella. After a break in college Ezra and Aria got back together. Once every six months or so Ezra comes up with another elaborate way to propose to her but Aria continues to say no.

Caleb took some classes at NYU and is now "legit" working with the good guys to trace illegal computer activity. Hanna owns her own boutique in NYC. Ezra, Aria, and Alison are co-owners of a small publishing company.

Wren and Melissa finally got married.

Now they were all waiting for the arrival. Caleb insisted since Toby was to be his best man that it was Toby and Spencer who were coming for the wedding. Hanna countered that there was no way her two besties would miss her wedding so it would be Emily and Spencer.

"Emily and Toby" Aria finally chimed in "Emily loves you more" she explained.

"I don't care as long as Emily comes" Ali said almost to herself.

Ali had dated a lot in the last 5 years but no one held a candle to Emily, only when she was alone could she admit no one ever would.

"It's going to be Spencer and Toby" Melissa said clearly irritated "And did we have to do the 'big group hug' as soon as they get here, it should be just family for a while, we've seen Spencer twice in the last five years"

"And who's fault is that" Hanna said rubbing it in "she visits us all the time"

"At least she used to" Ali said.

"It's been months" Aria added.

Hanna said she thought Toby had gotten a job with the CIA.

Ali insisted them up and leaving had something to do with A.

Aria worried maybe they were doing something illegal.

The only thing the girls agreed on was that Spencer, Toby and Emily have something to hide.

 **Please Review. I hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So originally I was going to change this story, but the more I thought about it the more I liked where this version was headed so here ya go.**

Just then Spencer walked through the door with Toby in tow. Spencer was laughing at something he'd said but her smile disappeared as she looked around at all the faces.

"Wow, you're all here" she said gulping air "I thought we were all gonna meet up later?" She said looking irritated

"We wanted to surprise you" Aria said frowning

"Surprise" Hanna yelled rushing over to hug Spencer. Aria and Ali were close behind hugging and laughing.

Toby pulled Caleb in a bear hug.

"Did she say yes yet?" He asked Ezra as he shook his hand before moving to shake Mr. Hastings hand.

After the greetings were over Ali looked at Spencer and Toby sadly.

"So Emily's not here?" She looked towards Hanna who also looked like she was about cry.

"Uh, Em is in the car" Spencer said.

This seemed to confuse everybody.

Toby wrapped an arm around Spencer "it's going to be okay, I love you" he whispered into her hair

"Ok, there's no easy way to say or do this so were just gonna say that we love you, and we hope in 10 minutes you still love us" Toby said.

"Addie!" Toby yelled towards the open side door as everyone watched bewildered. "Addison" he yelled when there was no response.

"Addison Olivia Cavanaugh" Toby bellowed. Out of nowhere came a little voice "I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm short not deaf"

A little girl bolted into the Hastings living room. She was a perfect mini-me of Spencer. Complete when she popped out her hip, and placed her hand there looking up at Toby "Yes daddy?"

Caleb quickly put his hand over Hanna's mouth when he saw the look in her eyes.

Toby smiled down at Addison "you have people to meet" he said turning the little brunette towards the group.

She darted towards Aria "don't tell me" she said tapping her chin "Aria?" She guessed "yeah!" Aria said cheerfully.

Addison motioned for Aria to lean closer she took a handful of arias hair for examination. "I liked you better with pink hair" everyone chuckled.

She turned towards Hanna. "You MUST be Hanna!" Caleb removed his hand from Hanna's mouth.

"I must be" she said taking a deep breath.

Addison skipped toward Ali, she circled her a couple times.

"I'm Alison" Ali told her.

"I know" Addison said smiling

Addison turned to Melissa and Wren.

"You're my aunt Melissa" she said brightly

"You're a very smart girl" Melissa smiled at her.

Addison looked at Wren "and you must be Weasel!"

Everyone chuckled including Wren "it's Wren actually"

Addison frowned "but when mommy said her sister was getting married, daddy said 'I can't believe she's marrying that weasel'"

Spencer had her hand over her mouth stifling a laugh. Toby buried his mouth into Spencer's hair.

"He's not the first person to think it" Mr. Hastings said with a dry laugh.

Addison stretched and yawned, she walked up to Toby with her arms in the air "up daddy" Toby pulled her up into his arms "I'm tired" she said tucking her head into his neck "I know baby, it's been a long day" he said rubbing her back.

"Of course" Emily said bursting through the door carrying four bags "I had to chase her through the airport, she bounced in my lap while we watched Cinderella 5 times, i played 8 games of go fish, and 20 itsy bitsy spider rounds, I convinced her to eat that crappy meal they served on the plane, she didn't have a long day, I had a long day"

"Em, I told you to leave the bags in the car" he said taking the two bags she was struggling with and slinging them over his shoulder.

"You still love me auntie Emi?" Addison said peeking her head out

"Of course, little bear" Emily said kissing her temple.

"Toby, you're welcome to put Addison down for a nap in Spencer's old room" Mrs. Hastings said with a sad smile.

Toby smiled in gratitude as he headed up the stairs.

"Spence, she's adorable" Hanna gushed "I want one" she whispered to Caleb putting her arm around him.

"She's not adorable, she's precious" Aria squealed "I want one too" she said slipping her fingers into Ezra's hair "you can have one when you take the ring" he said.

"Always trying to make an honest woman out of me" Aria said to Spencer shaking her head.

"That's a really beautiful girl you have there, Spence" Alison said with a genuine smile.

"She wasn't always adorable or precious" said Emily seriously

"Remember when she was 9 months old and she got that really bad ear infection?" Spencer said to Emily

"Oh my god she wailed for like a week straight" Emily said laughing at the memory.

"Finally, Emily and I left her with Toby and went shopping!" Spencer said addressing the group.

"We were way out of our minds then" Emily said laughing and covering her face

"Anyway, we come back, and Toby and Addison are asleep on the couch" Spencer concludes

"We ask him how he did it and he mumbles 'I called my dad, he said to put her in the truck'" Emily added

"Who knew a rumbling truck would soothe a baby with an ear infection?"

"Oh and the 'mashed potato phase'" Emily said to Spencer

Emily turned to explain to the group

"For a month she insisted on eating nothing but mashed potatoes, nuh-thing" Emily said

"And of course she's got daddy wrapped around her little finger, so he made her mashed potatoes everyday" Spencer said rolling her eyes. "After a month I told Toby it was time to stop indulging her"

"So what did Toby do?" Mr. Hastings asked.

"He made his chocolate chip pancakes, which pre-mashed potato mania, was Addison's most favorite thing ever." Spencer says

"And then he announces 'Addison sweetie, you don't get to eat because you won't eat anything but mashed potatoes and you have eaten every potato in the state of California'" Emily said barely containing her laughter

"'But don't worry we're having some shipped to us, they'll be here in about a week'" Spencer continued "you shoulda seen the look on her face"

"But daddy I hungry" Emily said mimicking Addison."can I have pancake, I starve waiting for potato"

Everyone laughed.

"Mom-my! We need you!" Addison called downstairs

"Coming baby!" Spencer said picking up a pink backpack "that man would forget his head if it wasn't attached"she said heading up the stairs

 **D**

 **So ok the big secret is out, there's other ones tho. How Spencer's family gonna react? How will her friends react? They basically have been lied to for the last five years! Until next time my lovelies...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you like this chapter. Please review, I really do appreciate it.**

Soon with her bunny tucked under her arm and her favorite blanket, Addison was fast asleep. Spencer and Toby got off the bed.

"A lot of good memories, on this bed, and in it" he said grabbing Spencer's ass "that's how we got Addie"

"No" Spencer corrected "we got Addie that night at your loft"

"Which night?" He asked innocently

"The night that started out on the kitchen counter" she said seductively putting her hand inside his pants.

"Spencer..." Toby said in a weak attempt to stop her, she was making him hard already.

"And then we went to the couch" she said stroking him harder

"Spencer please, not in front of Addison"

Spencer pulled him inside the bathroom, locking the door and turning on the faucet. She kissed him on the neck "You are a damn good father, Toby Cavanaugh" she said as she trailed kisses down his chest "and good daddy's get rewarded" she said putting him in her mouth. Toby shoved a washcloth into his mouth, to stifle his moans.

Her tongue was relentless on him. She licked and sucked the tip of his dick as she pumped it into his mouth. He came quickly and hard. Years of marriage had taught them exactly what to do to each other to get them off.

"Spencer, god I love you" Toby said as she got up off her knees. He turned her so she was up against the sink. There was no question, it was her turn now.

Spencer had a flashback of the night she realized she was pregnant with Addison.

At 1:27 AM it hit her, "Toby!" she whispered "Toby wake up" panic rising in her voice.

"Baby, what is it? Toby asked concerned wrapping his arms around her.

"4 weeks ago we had sex, you had your way with me all over this loft" Spencer started.

"Yeah, it was amazing" Toby said sleepily.

"You didn't use a condom" Spencer said in a loud whisper.

"You told me not to" Toby reminded her "you wanted it to be you and me, nothing between us"

Spencer nodded tears falling "I know" she agreed

"It's ok Spencer, you're on the pill"

Spencer shook her head violently "I am but my last period was before that night" she sobbed

"Spence, what are you saying" Toby asked even though it seemed as tho he already knew

"My period is three weeks late, Toby I'm pregnant"

Toby pulled up on her chin so he could see her tear soaked face.

He kissed both her eyes "did you change your mind?" Toby asked hesitantly.

"No" Spencer said "that's why I'm so scared"

After Toby took Spencer to the motel while they were both pretending to work with A, Spencer had a pregnancy scare, scarier than now because Spencer had stopped taking her birth control and they hadn't used a condom.

"If I'm pregnant, I'm keeping the baby" Spencer had said quietly"

"We're keeping the baby" Toby corrected her, laying her down on her bed kissing and rubbing her stomach, she'd gotten her period later that day.

This was different, three weeks late, it was highly likely she was pregnant this time.

"I love you Spencer" Toby said before leaning down to kiss her stomach "and I love you too, little bear"

"Do you not want to?" Toby said bringing her back to the present.

"Huh?" Spencer said.

She looked at him he still had his pants and boxers around his calves.

He reached down and pulled them up "never mind" he said turning towards the door.

"Toby..." Spencer said trying to turn him back toward her.

"Don't! We haven't had sex in over a week" he said frustrated "That's a long time for us"

"I know" she said quietly.

Spencer sighed "we can do it"

"Don't say it like that" Toby said angrily "like you'd rather have a root canal, than be with your husband"

Spencer kissed him "why don't you make me want it, you used to be good at that"

Toby pushed her up against the sink pushing her skirt up. He pulled her panties down and then his fingers were on her.

After a few minutes she started to feel that familiar stir.

"Toby!" She moaned. He pulled his fingers out, and got down on his knees, kissing both of her inner thighs before directing his attention to where he knew she wanted it. He knew she was craving him now. He slipped his tongue inside her. She lurched forward.

"Make me come" she whispered digging her fingers into his back "make me come this way"

Toby stopped "No" he said standing up.

"How's it feel?" Toby said with a smirk

"Toby..." She whined in that way she did when she really wanted it.

"If you want to come, you're going to have to have sex with me" Toby said crossing his arms "or do it yourself"

"Let's do it in the shower" Spencer said.

Within seconds they were both naked. They got into the shower. He picked her up, entering her smoothly. He quickly thrusted into her. "Oh!" Spencer moaned quietly into his ear. He was pressing her body against the cold tile but she didn't care. She dug her nails into his back again. The pleasure was building. They were both seconds from orgasm. She kissed his face all over. She bit his shoulder as she orgasmed.

"Oh, god yes! Finally!" He whispered harshly in her ear through clenched teeth as he buried himself inside her. Her legs shook as her orgasm continued to roll over her.

"Oh, that's the spot isn't baby, that's where you like it, this is how you like it isn't it" Toby whispered into her ear.

He put her down kissing her again. They dressed quickly. They walked back into Spencer's room. Addison, their little angel, was still fast asleep. They walked downstairs hand in hand the same way they had after their first time. They stopped at the landing when they saw everyone had disappeared except for Spencer's parents. "Where'd everyone go?" Spencer asked. She stood in front of Toby as if waiting for the attack she'd been fearing.

"Emily went home, to see her parents, I think Alison went with her" Mrs. Hastings said

"Yeah, and Hanna, Caleb, Aria, and Ezra said something about going to lunch" Mr. Hastings added.

"Your sister and Wren are on their way back to Philly." Mrs. Hastings said angrily.

"What?! She's been bugging me for years to come spend time with her." Spencer complained

"Well she wasn't expecting Addison, she's very upset" Mrs, Hastings said irritatedly

Spencer crossed her arms "is she the only one upset?"

"Spencer" her dad said in a calming voice, he knew this had the potential to go very badly. "Melissa and Wren have been trying to have a baby for two years, she found out a few months ago that she probably can't have children"

"What so know one else is allowed to? Sorry didn't get the memo" Spencer said angrily

"It can't be easy for her to WANT a baby and not be able to have one, and you get a baby by being careless and irresponsible"

"Toby, go get Addison, we're leaving" Spencer said angrily "we'll stay at a hotel"

"Spencer, your mom didn't mean..." Mr. Hastings started

"Yes she did" Spencer said not looking at her mother who had started to tear up.

Toby headed upstairs

"We won't make the mistake of coming back here" Spencer said

"Now Spencer don't do this" Mr. Hastings said in a tone of voice Spencer was pretty sure she'd never heard before.

Toby came downstairs cradling Addison in his arms.

"Spence, I didn't get Addie's backpack and blanket" he said nodding upstairs

"Ugh!" She groaned rolling her eyes "you're useless" she yelled as she went up the stairs.

"I love you too baby" Toby said jokingly.

"Toby, you have to say something to her" Mrs. Hastings said wiping tears out of her eyes.

Toby stood there not saying anything "Can I hold her, just for a minute?" Mrs. Hastings said her voice breaking. Before Toby could say anything Addison turned and reached for her. Toby released her as Veronica took her into her arms.

"Hi, sweetie" Veronica kissed the top of her head, then her temple, then her cheek "Toby please we don't want to wait another 5 years to see Addison again"

"Let me hold her" Mr. Hastings said walking over to Addison and Veronica.

Spencer came downstairs to see her parents fawning over Addison. She opened her mouth to protest but Toby pulled her into his arms, he pried her mouth open slipping his tongue inside.

"Do you think you could come visit us in California?" Addison asked innocently

"Yes, we'll come visit you, we'll visit all the time, you won't be able to get rid of us" Mrs. Hastings cooed

Mr. Hastings took Addison from Mrs. Hastings and brought her to Toby.

"Put her back to bed Toby" Mr. Hastings said authoritatively "we want to talk to you and Spencer"

Toby took Addison again "I'm a hot potato!" Addison squealed Toby headed upstairs. He entered Spencer's old room and laid her back down on the bed covering her with a blanket "Daddy what's going on?" Addison asked with yawn "Mommy and Grandma and Grandpa are having a disagreement" he kissed her head "go back to sleep baby"

Toby went back downstairs where Spencer was sitting on a couch across from Mr. and Mrs. Hastings. He sat next to Spencer taking her hand.

"We, your mother and I would like to take Addison for the week, we can spend time with her, and you and Toby can have a much needed vacation. We'll pay for a nice suite at a hotel for you two" Mr. Hastings said

"You want us to leave her here?" Spencer incredulously "with you?!"

"Your best friend is getting married, this week is gonna be crazy, and you've kept her from us for too long already" Mrs. Hastings said.

"Give us a minute" Toby said pulling Spencer into the kitchen.

They watched as Spencer and Toby argued in whispers. Toby pushed her hair out of the way, whispering into her ear. Spencer frowned and sighed.

"That's an incredible offer and we'll take it" Toby said.

Spencer said nothing and went upstairs. She was dreading being alone with Toby at a hotel this week. She sat in the chair at her desk. She missed the chair Toby made her, it was the one thing she'd insisted Toby let her bring to California, it was currently in Addison's room back home. She thought hopefully that if things went well this week maybe Toby would make one for her and Addie for here.

 **Until next time my lovelies...**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK guys so I know its been months since I updated this but I finally did and I really hope you all like it. Please review I really appreciate it and it really does help. 10 reviews to update! If you haven't you should totally follow me on tumblr spobyfanfictiona, I answer asks and post updates and all that other good stuff. Also I have a new poll question up so make sure you guys answer that.**

Spencer kneeled down to say goodbye to Addison. She pulled her into her arms.

"You be good for grandma and grandpa, OK?" She said giving her a kiss.

"I will mommy" she said quietly.

"Thank you for watching her" she said trying to sound upbeat. "Call if you need anything"

"We got it Spencer" Mrs. Hastings said.

Spencer was quiet as she and Toby got into the car.

"What's the matter baby?" He asked.

"I just feel weird leaving her here, my parents aren't exactly the warmest people in the world, what if she has an accident? What if she has a nightmare?" She said

"She'll be fine" he said "you're parents raised two kids."

"Yeah and me and Melissa are two of the most neurotic people you will ever meet" she said.

"Can't argue with you there" he said and she smacked him playfully. They checked into one of the most expensive hotels in Rosewood and it was all on her parents' dime.

Spencer was unpacking when Toby kissed the back of her neck gently. She cursed her parents internally the only time they'd encourage sex was when she didn't want it.

"Toby stop" she winced knowing the words would cause a fight. His hands fell from her hips as he let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm trying to be understanding here Spencer I really am" he said trying not to raise his voice. Tears started to well in her eyes.

"I love you so much can we just cuddle?" She said reaching for him. He smacked her hand away.

"Are you cheating on me?" He asked angrily.

"No! Of course not, how could you even think that?!" She cried. "Maybe you're the one cheating on me!"

"Don't even go there, I don't know what's going on with you lately!" He exclaimed. "You're quiet and closed off, you never want to have sex with me anymore, and you're not telling me something!"

"I'm going to bed" she said firmly.

"You tell me what is going on or I swear to god when we get back to California I'm calling a lawyer!"

Tears streamed down her face and he was ready to take back what he said.

"I went off my birth control" she sobbed. "You've been asking for years to have another baby, so I thought I'd go off my pill and surprise you. Then you started talking about all the things we could do before having more kids and I didn't want to get pregnant again and ruin things like I did last time"

He stood there a moment speechless.

"Baby? Is that all?" He asked sighing before he pulled her into his arms. "You didn't ruin anything. Our lives just took a different turn. Last time I checked it took two people to make a baby. Don't keep things like that from me, don't make me think that there's something wrong with us"

"I'm sorry" she mumbled into his shirt. He ran his hands up and down her back.

"Let's make a baby" he said nuzzling her neck as he started to pull her clothes off.

"I love you" she said wrapping her arms around his neck. He carried her to the bed without another word. He laid her down and began thrusting into her. He kissed her slowly as he trailed his hand down her body.

"I love you so much" he said as he continued their lovemaking. Spencer let out a contented sigh.

"Toby!" she cried as Toby was pumping into her steadily. "Oh god yes!" she screamed as she and toby came at the same time. Spencer rolled them over so that she was on top. She moved on top of him as they both panted trying to catch their breath.

"Oh! This feels so good" she moaned as she bounced up and down. Toby reached up and cupped her breasts roughly. "Yeah baby, I'm gonna cum, oh god cum inside me baby please!" she moaned desperately. They came together again and spencer collapsed on top of him.

"Why would you deny us this?" he asked breathlessly.

"I never will again" she replied resting her head on his chest.

*The next morning at the Hastings house*

Veronica and Peter had gotten up and had their coffee. Addison was still sleeping so they decided to wake her up and see what she wanted for breakfast.

"Addison" Veronica said shaking her gently. She reached up and rubbed her eyes before stretching.

"Good morning" Veronica said.

"Morning princess" Peter added.

"Good morning" she mumbled.

They noticed a green book in bed with her.

"What's that" veronica asked curiously.

"It's my photo book" she replied. "It's got pictures of me and mommy and daddy and auntie Emmy. It's got all kinds of pictures."

"Maybe we could look at it together after breakfast" Veronica said with a smile. "What would you like to eat?"

"Do you know how to make pancakes?" she asked.

"Well it's been awhile but I think I can remember" she said.

They were about halfway through breakfast when the phone rang. Peter stood to answer it.

"Hello?" he said

"Oh hey Spence" he said "she's fine, she's eating breakfast right now can she call you back after she's done?"

He hung up

"That was your mom and dad, they were checking on you" he said.

"How are they" Veronica asked.

"Good, she sounded happy" Peter said. "We'll call them back after breakfast" he added to Addison.

Addison was in the middle of her phone call with her parents when Wren and Melissa walked in.

"Okay" Addison said "I'll see you in a little while, I love you" Addison said hanging up.

"We were just about to sit down and look at some pictures." Peter said would you care to join us?"

"Sure" Melissa said with a weak smile and Veronica, Peter, Melissa and Wren all sat on the couch around Addison. The first one was of Spencer asleep in Toby's old gold pickup truck.

"You can't tell but mommy was pregnant with me here" she said "I was this big" she said holding up her tiny fist. She went through a dozen photos with Spencer's stomach bigger than the last. Then there was a picture of a nursery. Next was a picture of spencer holding newborn baby Addison. She looked like shed spent hours in labor. Toby grinned widely next to her. She went through the next few pictures quickly.

"Here's mommy holding me when I was born, here's daddy holding me when I was born. Here's auntie Emmy holding me when I was born, here's grandpa holding me when I was born, and here's my uncle Jason holding me when I was born."

"Here's my first Christmas" she said. She looked to be almost a year old. Everyone was dressed in red and white. Addison sat in Toby's lap. Spencer sat right next to him with an arm around her. Jason sat next to Spencer and Emily next to toby. Daniel Cavanaugh was standing behind Spencer and Toby. There were pictures of Addison from every stage of her life. They couldn't help but notice Jason and Daniel were in a large amount of pictures.

"Why do you all look so sad?" she asked.

"We just wish we could have been there with you sweetheart." Veronica said.

Peter got up without a word. Veronica followed him into his den.

"What are you looking for?" she asked as he rummaged through his desk.

"This" he said pulling out a slender silver camera.

 **DUN DUN DUN! What do you think will happen next? How will the Hastings react? Next Chapter you'll find out more about what has been going on with Em and get a reaction from Spencer and Toby's friends about Addison.**

 **Until next time my lovelies...**

 **Don't forget to review! 10 reviews to update!**


	5. Do You Remember?

**Ok so I am totally freaking out about posting this chapter. I put off updating for months because of this chapter, my anxiety was that bad about it. I really hope you like it. Please review. 10 reviews to update.**

"I can't believe Spencer and Toby have a kid, like a full blown kid" Hanna said as the gang sat down to lunch.

"And Emily has just been helping raise her all these years?" Caleb added.

"I can't believe they kept this from us" Aria said.

Ali was quiet, as was Ezra.

"Emily had lunch plans with her mom, so that's why she's not here, where are Spencer and Toby?" Hanna asked annoyed.

…

"Oh god!" Spencer screamed gripping fistfuls of the sheet underneath her.

"See what happens when you hold out on me?" he panted as he kissed her neck. He ground himself into her filling her completely and she shook as a rolling orgasm came over her. They panted as they tried to catch their breath and cool down.

"We have to go to your parents' house and go see Addie." Toby reminded her.

"Yeah, I know" she replied "I'm not looking forward to it"

"It will be fine" Toby assured her.

When they walked into the Hastings house they saw Veronica and Peter sitting on the couch. They looked upset.

"Where's Addie?" Spencer asked wrinkling her brow.

"Wren and Melissa took her to the store so she could get some prints of the pictures we took for her book" Veronica said.

"Oh you took pictures, that's great, Addie loves pictures" Spencer said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, so now she has a couple of her grandparents and her aunt Melissa. I mean it doesn't match up to the hundreds she has of 'Grandpa Dan and Uncle Jason' but hey at least she has pictures of us now" Veronica said before storming off upstairs.

"you know" her dad said standing from the couch "all those times you stormed upstairs spouting that you hated it here and that you hated being a part of this family, I always just thought you were saying it out of anger. Now I know I was wrong"

"Dad" Spencer called as he stalked off to his den "Daddy"

"This is going well" Toby joked. Spencer smacked him in the stomach as she scoffed.

"I'm going to talk to my mom and then I will talk to my dad" Spencer said.

Spencer trudged upstairs.

"Mom?" she called knocking lightly on the door. She pushed the door open knowing her mom wouldn't invite her in. Her mom was sitting on the bed with her back facing her.

"I want to explain" she said "Do you remember when the police finally caught Wilden? Everyone was so happy. A few days after Wilden was caught Toby and I spent the night together. We weren't thinking about the future, we weren't thinking about the past we were just celebrating being free. And no, Toby and I didn't use protection like we should have. I got pregnant. When I found out I was pregnant, I was going to tell you. I came home and you and dad were drinking and planning a trip to Hawaii for after I went off to college and I just….couldn't…tell you that I had messed things up again."

Her mom glanced back at her and Spencer took that as a hint to continue.

"Toby and I knew we were going to keep the baby and so we came up with the California thing. We were going to tell you that we got pregnant after we got married. I wanted to call you every day but I couldn't. I kept putting it off and putting it off. Then it was like I blinked and it was too late. I'm sorry that I hurt you and Daddy. All I ever wanted to do was make you proud of me"

"Why did you decide to tell us now?" she sniffled.

"Because we are older now, Addison has been asking about our side of the family, and we were tired of hiding it" Spencer explained. "Toby and I are trying to have another baby. We just decided it last night"

"You better call me the minute that strip turns pink, and I want to be there to paint the nursery, and I want your father and me to be invited for the baby's first Christmas." She demanded.

"Ok" Spencer agreed.

…

"Mr. Hastings?" Toby said walking into his den.

"Yes Toby?" he said dryly.

"When I filed the lawsuit against Radley you came over to my apartment early one morning, do you remember that?" he asked.

"You mean the morning when I found my daughter at your place in your t-shirt and underwear?"

"Yes, that morning" he smiled.

"I remember thinking 'maybe he just leant them to her to sleep in' and then you came down in a towel and told her the shower was ready and I knew. There was a part of me that wanted to kill you that day."

"After Spencer left and we talked about Radley, you asked me if I loved your daughter, and I said yes, and you told me that if I loved her I would be responsible and take care of her." he said.

"You told me that you and Spencer always used protection. That you had discussed what would happen if she did somehow get pregnant."

"I did what you told me, I took care of her. We both took responsibility for what we did. We decided long before the pregnancy that if we got pregnant we would keep the baby. I proposed. I told her she would move in with me. Spencer was the one that wanted to move to California. I respected her decision. I only told my dad because he had a hunch she was pregnant and when I needed him to sign the papers to get my trust fund I had to tell him. Jason only knew because we moved in with him when we first got there until we could find a place."

Peter nodded

"Spencer doesn't hate her family, she just didn't want to disappoint you" Toby added.

"We're back!" Addison called into the house. Veronica and Spencer came downstairs and Toby and Peter went into the living room.

"Daddy!" Addison yelled running over to Toby and flinging herself into his arms. He picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"Good morning little bear" he said kissing her on the nose.

They all sat and talked for a few minutes and then Spencer and Toby said they had to get going as they had some things to do for the wedding.

"You're leaving?" Addison asked pouting.

"We talked about this Addison." Spencer said "You're spending the week at grandma and grandpas."

They both hugged and kissed her before leaving.

"So Addison, what would you like to do now?" Veronica asked.

"I think I would like to go to my room" she said.

"Ok" veronica said.

With that the five year old climbed up the stairs to her bedroom.

Toby and Spencer met the gang as they were just finishing lunch. The girls were getting fitted for their bridesmaid dresses. The guys were getting their tuxes today as well.

"Caleb and I are going to exchange our own vows. I think that is so romantic." Hanna gushed.

"So what are you going to say" Emily asked with a smile.

"I'm going to say that we have had our ups and downs, but that we were always there for each other, taking care of each other. We saw the best in each other when we couldn't even see ourselves." Hanna said as she daydreamed off into space.

"That's beautiful Hanna" Ali said.

"Aria, when are you going to stop torturing Ezra and except his marriage proposal?" Spencer asked.

"Every time he asks I think I'll say yes for a split second and then I don't" Aria said.

"You love him though right?" Emily asked

"Of course I do, it's just after everything my parents went through, it has made me a little gun shy when it comes to marriage" Aria said.

"Ok Spence" Ali said "tell us what married life is like"

"It's hard, and fun, and scary" she started. "I'm sure it is different for everyone but I know for me there was just so much Toby and I didn't know about each other before we got married. It was like every day was a new adventure. Add on top of that, that I was pregnant. It sounds cliché but I love him more every day. It is the little things, like when he is tying Addison's shoes or he brings me a cup of coffee in the morning, or he records a show we watch because I am putting Addison to bed and he doesn't want to watch it without me"

"Awe, I can't wait to be married" Hanna said. "Hey Em? When are we going to meet Remy?"

"Soon" Emily said "Remy is dying to meet you guys it's just that works been so crazy"

"Ah yes, the toils of an in-office romance" Aria said jokingly

"Well you need to get her out here as soon as you can because were dying to meet her too" Hanna said.

"Yeah" Emily said "well I have to go. I am meeting my mom for dinner"

"But you just had lunch with her" Hanna complained.

"Yeah but she is making my favorite meal tonight and with everything you have planned she may not be able to do it another night." Emily explained.

"Fine" Hanna huffed.

Spencer, Toby, Hanna and Caleb all went out to dinner after their fittings. They made small talk and discussed Hanna and Caleb's upcoming nuptials and what they would do after.

"Our parents think we should wait but Caleb and I want to start trying to conceive once were married" Hanna said.

"Well" Spencer said "I agree with your parents, you should wait"

Toby nodded his head "absolutely wait"

"How can you say that?" Hanna asked baffled.

"Were exactly the ones to say this" Toby said. "We love our little girl to death but if we had the choice we would've waited"

"Once you have a child, you are never alone again. You can't just decide to go to the club or the movies…" Spencer began

"Or sleep in, or have sex whenever you want" Toby added. "Once you have a child that child needs to be factored into everything you do"

"You should enjoy being married and enjoy each other just the two of you for a while, believe me kids change everything" Spencer finished.

After dinner Spencer and Toby went back to their hotel. Spencer straddled Toby opening her silk robe revealing her naked body underneath. She held him close as he kissed her chest.

"I love you so much" Spencer panted in his ear. "I need you inside me"

"Spencer!" came Emily's distressed voice as she knocked furiously on the door.

Spencer got up off the bed tying the robe around her body once more.

"You can't just say something like that to me and then get up and leave" Toby complained. "Em can it wait like ten minutes?!" he yelled.

Spencer scowled at him.

"I will fulfill your needs when I get back" she said through clenched teeth. Spencer opened the door and slipped out of the room but not before Emily caught a glimpse of Toby lying in bed.

"You guys were having sex, I'm sorry, I can come back" Emily stuttered.

"no, its fine besides there is a good chance that once I get back in that bed I won't be getting out for hours" Spencer said and Emily smirked.

"I couldn't tell my mom" Emily cried fiddling with the ring on her finger. "I couldn't tell her I'm engaged. I tried all day, I just couldn't"

"She will be happy for you because she is your mother and she wants you to be happy." Spencer reassured her.

Emily nodded.

"We good here?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah" Emily said "thanks"

Spencer went back into hers and Toby's suite closing the door.

The next day Emily was at her mom's house and called Hanna over.

"She's up in her old room" Mrs. Fields said.

"Hey Em, what are you doing here?" Hanna asked.

"Just remembering" she said.

*Flashback*

 _Emily bit her lip as she set Toby's therapist file down on the bed "why did you think I would take Maya to the dance?" Emily asked._

 _"_ _What?" Hanna asked trying to pretend she hadn't heard the question right._

 _"_ _You thought I wanted her as my date, why?" Emily pressed her. She knew that Hanna knew but she had to know how and why._

 _"_ _A' sent me a picture of you and Maya kissing" Hanna finally admitted. Emily sighed she had figured that something like that had happened._

 _"_ _So can I just ask" Hanna said with a slight smile. She wanted Emily to be happy more than anything. God that was all any of them deserved after all they'd been through. "I mean…you took Toby to the dance but then you took that picture with Maya?"_

 _Hanna let the technically unasked question linger in the air knowing Emily would tell her if she was ready._

 _"_ _I think I know what I want, but if I say yes to Maya, everything would change you know it would" she said._

 _"_ _Yeah you wouldn't have to pretend you're someone you're not"_

 _"_ _But what if I'm wrong, what if I'm not that person" she asked her brow wrinkled_

 _"_ _Emily, you're not signing a contract, you were Emily dating Ben and now you're Emily dating Maya we love Emily, no one cares who you're with." Hanna said._

*End Flashback*

"Do you remember after the homecoming dance, when we thought Toby was A?" Emily started.

"He was, you know" Hanna said cracking a smile. It was one of the things the girls had never let him live down.

"I hadn't come out yet but "A" sent you a picture of me kissing Maya" Emily went on.

"I remember" Hanna said furrowing her brow.

"You told me that I wasn't signing a contract. That I was 'Emily dating Ben and now I was Emily dating Maya'" Emily recounted.

"Yeah that sounds like me" Hanna said.

"Remy….uhh…Remy is short for Jeremy, as in Remy is a guy, as in I am in a relationship with a guy, engaged actually"

"You're engaged that's great!" Hanna gushed.

"Yeah, except I have no idea how to explain it to my mother" Emily said "it took her so long to accept me being into girls and now"

"You love Jeremy?" Hanna asked

"Yes, I do" Emily said.

"Then your mom will love him too" Hanna assured her.

 **Okay so I went the way of the books and made Emily bi. Hopefully that doesn't ruin the story for anyone. Please review. 10 reviews to update.**


End file.
